happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trick or Threat
Trick or Threat is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VI. Roles Starring *P. Maxx Smith *Sarcasm *Beary *Orion Featuring *Keiko Natsuki *Sofia Plot At night of Halloween, Maxx decorates his house along with his friends. Orion says to him if he can go trick-or-treat with others like the old time, at first Maxx is going to say no but since he hasn't go trick-or-treat, he decide to go trick-or-treat with his friends. Everyone are dressing vary; Maxx dresses in English vintage dressing, Orion dresses in ghost costume, Beary dresses in dragon costume, Sofia and Keiko dresses as witches. Sarcasm doesn't dress as anything because he "hates" Halloween. Maxx and his friends just laugh on what Sarcasm say. They all go to other's houses to trick-or-treat, after having lot candies on their bags, they go home. But they stopped when seeing an abandoned house, "That house isn't there before" Maxx thought. Maxx and his friends look in confused, "Hey, did you guys dare to go inside of it?" say Orion in curious. Sofia and Keiko decide to stay outside meanwhile the boys go inside of the abandoned house. Inside of it, the rooms look very old-fashioned and dusty, Maxx thinks that the house made in old year. Orion goes to kitchen with Beary, while Maxx goes to hall with Sarcasm. In kitchen, Orion is eating a bowl of candies and Beary is searching foods in a refrigerator, then a shadow appears behind the former. Beary tells Orion about the shadow but when he looks back, Orion don't see the shadow and just think his friend is crazy. On hall, Maxx and Sarcasm walking and looking around. Sarcasm sees his and Maxx's reflection on mirror, but then a shadow appears. Sarcasm is shocked and punches the mirror, making Maxx shocked, he tell him that he see a shadow. Maxx thinks Sarcasm just scared him, so he walks away followed by Sarcasm. At other room, Orion lies on bed and Beary looks on mirror. Orion rolls on bed and then falls asleep, Beary picks him up and goes back to hall, but his shoulder get stung. It feels like a sharp cold knife, Beary keeps walk to hall but then his shoulder get stung even more. He then sees a shadow come toward him, he quickly run to other room and close the door, the floors collapsed and Beary falls, spikes impaling him and Orion. The ceiling lamp falls and crushes Beary's head, bashing his brain out. Maxx and Sarcasm go to kitchen and found a bowl of candies, the latter then eats the candies. Maxx doesn't want to eat the candies. They both feel like someone standing behind them, when they turn on door, there's nothing there. So they decide to go out from the house, but when they go to door, the door is locked. Maxx tries to open it while Sarcasm smashes the door with a chair, the door destroyed. They see a shadow figure smiling on them, the lights went out and they screaming. Maxx runs to bedroom while Sarcasm goes to bathroom. Sarcasm locks the door and hides inside bathtub, some minutes later, he hears someone knocking. At first he thinks that's Maxx, he go to the door but then he froze when hearing a voice that isn't Maxx's. "Hey, can you open it?" someone say in cold deep voice. Sarcasm don't knows what to do but stands there, the door then shakes violently and an axe suddenly destroys it. The shadow attacks and kills him. On bedroom, Maxx looks around and feels safe. He hears someone knocking so he open it, it's Sarcasm. He seems unemotional and walks to hall, Maxx follow him from behind. When they pass bathroom, there's a puddle of blood come from bathroom. Maxx don't knows whose blood until he realizes. He's froze and got goosebumps. The fake Sarcasm turns his head to him, revealing his face ripped off and smiling, then he attacks him. Outside of the house, Keiko and Sofia still waiting for the boys came out until Maxx goes out from house. The girls are surprised, "Hey, where have you been? And where's the others?" Sofia says. Maxx doesn't respond and walks away. The girls just look on each other and go home. The real Maxx is tapping on window and yelling on his friends, but it's all just vain and he get dragged into room by some shadow figures, ending the episode. Moral "The further away the sound goes, the closer they are." Deaths *Orion is impaled by spikes. *Beary is impaled by spikes and has his head crushed by the ceiling lamp. *Sarcasm is killed by the shadow figure. (Off-screen) *Maxx is killed by the shadow figure. Trivia *The shadow figure isn't really a character, instead it's just an illusion made by Maxx and his friends. **Though it's still mystery about how Maxx and Sarcasm died. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween